


Not a Bad Thing

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Is it fluff?, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, but it's actually atsukage, i'm come back with another oiatsukage, or oikageastu, you name it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: In the world where Tobio and Oikawa are ex and Atsumu is in their midst accidentally,or not.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. the accident was nice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so dumb please don't expect anything.

Having a boyfriend at the same college was surprisingly troublesome, something that Tobio wish he knew before. Sure it was fun and game until, well, they become an ex. It was confusing on Tobio’s side too since basically they parted in good terms. No crying, no shouting, just them sit on the chair by the window inside the music studio, where Tobio got his first confession too, with his ex played Not a Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake on the grand piano in the middle of the room. How it’s still sent a shiver down his spine only by remembering those scenes was disgusting.

_And if I had a pair of wings_ _  
__I'd pick you up and fly you far away from here_ _  
__And we'd fly so high up in the sky_ _  
__Where the stars are so clear_ _  
__And then I could save you_   
_From the troubles of the world_ _  
__And all you'd have to pack is your heart to bring_

Tobio about to threw up. He couldn’t believe he really fell for that.

_“Oikawa-san.”_

_“Hm?”_

_“Let’s break up.”_

_“Okay.”_

_..._

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“I said, okay. Let’s break up_ _,_ _if you want to. It_ _’s not really nice_ _to_ _for_ _ce_ _other people to do_ _things_ _they don't want to, right, Tobio?_ _”_

_“You don’t even want to know why?”_

_“You want to tell me?”_

_Tobio burning inside._

_“No, i am not. And thank you for the past 12 months.”_

_“11 months, Tobio, it’s not even December yet.”_

It was two weeks ago. Now that he think about it, he might didn’t really want to broke up with him in the first place. He just still in the phase of wanting to be recognized. That Oikawa needed him more that Tobio needed him, as childish as it sounds but Oikawa reaction was something that Tobio hadn’t expected. Tobio was hoping Oikawa would at least asked him why and maybe after that little clingy lovey dovey shits since Tobio kinda needed it but oh how he was so wrong in so many levels. How could he forgot that he was dating the Oikawa Tooru.

Tobio lived his life like a snail for the past two weeks. If he sensed a bit of Oikawa related he would quickly got into his shell. But life wasn’t that easy as it seems. In this big, large, and spacious ass college building how could he almost met him everywhere when they’re not even in the same faculty. Much worse, he was never alone. He always had his friends surrounding him like a communal animal try to hunting for prey. That one time Tobio braced himself and walked pass them, his friends squawked louder than a bunch of hungry crows and Tobio hope the ground where he stood split up and swallowed him up. Too bad universe kind of hate him, of course it ain’t happen. As he felt his face was the same color as the roses Oikawa bought when he met his parents the first time, Tobio swore he would never want to bump into him intentionally or unintentionally. Not even his addiction to milk that his friends often made fun of could pushed him. He as willing to give up from drink his precious liquid than saw Oikawa Tooru again. May sound redundant but he means it.

So, when he finally reached the gate and saw a glimpse of a brown hair there, he kind of panicked. Just a little bit. Not to sounds like he failed to move on or something, he just wasn’t prepared. He could only hope Oikawa would not saw him.

“Tobio-chan.”

Exactly why Tobio believed universe hated him.

“Oikawa-san.”

“What are you doing here alone?”

“I’m not alone.”

He saw Oikawa grinned at him.

“What?”

“Heh? I’m pretty sure i see no one except us here.”

Tobio threw his gaze away, anywhere except those pair of eyes that sparkling jokingly. Then Tobio saw a familiar blond hair walked towards them, well, not really, since they are standing in front of the gate. Tobio could not remember who he was, nor his name, he just felt like he know him somewhere before. Tobio was sure he had seen him talk to Hinata, though. Maybe his senor, at least he was not really a stranger. A poor soul that Tobio had no choice except to use him.

“Oh, he is here.”

Tobio waved his hand and come closer to the not yet named boy leaving Oikawa behind, he could felt Oikawa’s gaze burning in his back but it’s not Tobio’s fault that he came out from nowhere.

Tobio reached on of the stranger hand, pull them down and whispered in his ear. The stanger lowered down his head and Tobio started to share his impromptu plan.

“I’m sorry but i need your help. I know we don’t know each other but i’ve seen you talking to Hinata once. I’m Hinata’s friend. Can you pretend that we know each other and walk to the bus stop together?” Tobio said low enough for only the both of them to hear and he stared at the other eyes hopefully. The latter looked at him in a few seconds, and then something behind Tobio, probably at Oikawa and smiles at him fondly. Tobio almost jumped from the ground.

Tobio didn’t let go of the other hand and walked side by side approaching Oikawa who was still standing in the same place since the firs time Tobio saw him. Just before Tobio could said anything, he heard Oikawa asked him,

“You know him?”

Tobio blinked his eyes and looked confused as ever as he force his brain to think about what he should said. Why didn't he remember to ask his name and introduced himself first? He was still in his state of mind when he heard the boy beside him answered instead.

“Oikawa-kun, thank you for accompanying Tobio-kun while he was waiting for me.”

Tobio snapped his head at him but had no time to answered because he heard Oikawa voiced again.

“Tobio-kun?” Oikawa eyed him suspiciously.

“Yes, Tobio-kun. You couldn’t possibly forget your ex boyfriend’s name, right? Come on Oikawa-kun, that’s rude.”

“Ah, no, i was just don’t expected you know Tobio, Miya Atsumu-kun.” Tobio could felt Oikawa’s piercing eyes on the boy that he called, who, Miya Atsumu? Tobio couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer and blurted out.

“You both know each other?”

It was the Miya-something who answered.

“Oh yes, we know each other. Sorry, i’ll tell you later. It’s getting late, let’s go home. Oikawa-kun, see you around.”

“Wait-” Tobio about to protest but shuts it when he felt the boy beside him slides his hand on Tobio’s shoulder and dragged him away from the still stunned Oikawa.

What the fuck.


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minutes, Atsumu took the last glance at Tobio’s house and turned away proceed to take the same way he took with Tobio from before, got into the same round-trip bus he took with Tobio from before, to the bus stop he waited after he took his first dinner with Tobio from before, and finally went to the right direction to his home which was the very opposite from Tobio’s home. If someone insisted they saw his smile never left his face all the way home, Atsumu swore they had no proof on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

They had been walking for five minutes now and their hands were not apart yet. Tobio had trying to stretched it out once but it’s only made Atsumu tightened his grips and he definitely had no courage to protest either. Just when they passed the bus stop and the other boy had no intention to stop Tobio voiced out.

“Excuse me...”Tobio tugged at his collar shirt.

“Yes?”Atsumu answered without spared a glance. That little stunt wasn’t make him stopped his feet from moving either..

“We passed the bus stop.”

“I know, Tobio-kun. I am aware.”

“But, oh wait, how do you know my name?”Tobio questioned.

Finally Atsumu stopped walking and facing Tobio. He had a look in his face that Tobio could not read.

“Seriously? You ask me that now?”He narrowed his eyes.

“I am? Since we did not have time to introduce ourselves earlier.”

Atsumu still looked at Tobio disbelieve. He let out a harsh breath and raked his fingers through his hair.

Tobio blew out his cheeks. “What? It’s true, though. I would not know your name if Oikawa-san had not said it before.”

“So we could say we do know each other now. I know your name, you know my name,” he saw Tobio looked uneasy, so he guessed, “wait, what is my name again? You said you heard it when Oikawa-kun said beforehand.”

Tobio titled his head. “It’s Miya-something,” he heard Tobio murmured, “I’m sorry, okay? I did not quit catch that but don’t blame me, I was too shocked earlier.”

Strangely, Tobio saw the boy in front of him laughing. Tobio hadn’t averted his eyes from that face through out the whole scene but if someone catches him staring at the blond haired boy, he would not admit it.

“Tobio-kun, why you are so cute,” just before Tobio would argue he said again, “It’s Atsumu, Miya Atsumu, not Miya-something. I would really appreciate it if you could remember it correctly. It’s kinda hurt that you don’t know my name but I forgive you since you are cute.”Atsumu giggled at him. He finally let go off Tobio’s hand and lift his other hand upward asking for a hand shake and Tobio accepted it.

“I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

“I know.” Atsumu stated.

“How can you know?”

“I see you often.”

“Ah, I see. You must saw me a lot with Hinata. Anyway, can you let go of my hand?”

Atsumu snorted and let go of the shake hands only to grab Tobio’s hand with his other hand and hold it like before then started to walk.

“Miya-san? What are you doing?”

“Hold you hand, if I am not mistaken.” He lifted their both hands that tangled together and glanced at Tobio as if he tried to make his point clearer.

Atsumu about to ignored him when Tobio bubbled again,“And why is that? Where are we going?”

“So you would not run away from me. And dinner, I’m hungry.”

“I did not remember agreeing to that. Wait, you don’t even ask me the first place!”

Tobio jerked off his hand from Atsumu’s and glared at him.

“I want my repayment.”Atsumu urged that made Tobio’s brow knitted.

“I am not sure I understand what you mean by that.”He peered at him.

Atsumu lifted his shoulders in a half shrugged, “I help you dealing with you ex boyfriend previously and I want my repayment now.”

Tobio mouth fell open for the straight a minute before he understood it.

“Oh, I understand,” Tobio rest his hand on his chin for seconds and decided, “of course I am not planning to take you for granted, Miya-san. I am gonna repay your kindness but I am afraid this is not the right time.” He bowed his head.

“That’s too bad.”

“I know, life sucks.”

There was silence before Atsumu spoken again.

“Can I see your bag for a moment?”

“Huh? Why?” Tobio confused but take off his bag nonetheless and gave it to Atsumu.

“Nothing, just want to check on something.”

Tobio still stunned by the sudden unusual request and took a little longer time to realized that Atsumu was now running away from him with his own bag.

Atsumu smiled cheekily at the still pouting Tobio while placed their order on the table. His smile grew wider upon seeing Tobio took no time to slurping his drink and munching his food.

“Why are so dense rejecting my offer if you are that hungry?”

Tobio gulped down his food and only glared at him.

“Okay I will shut up. Take your time, don’t be too hasty. I might think you don’t want to be with me that bad.” Atsumu tried to sound hurt to calm Tobio down.

Unsurprisingly, Tobio answered between chews,“I am.”

“Tobio-kun? So mean.” Atsumu clutched his chest.

“It’s your fault. Don’t just go around running away with other people bag.”

Atsumu choked by his own spit.

“Hey, I’m not!”

“Then explain what did you just do to me.”

He sighed,“Should I?”

Tobio looked like a kid that gonna threw a temper tantrum so he just gave up.

“Like I said before, I want my repay and I am hungry so why not. But you rejected me before so I have no other choices.” Atsumu shrugged.

“Like I said before too, I am saying that I am gonna return your help before but just not now.”

“But I want it now.”Atsumu insisted.

“And why is that?”

“Just feel like it,”he gave a dismissive wave of his hand, “What are you both talking about, with Oikawa-kun, I mean.”

“Nothing, we don’t get to talk since you come up right after he approached me.” He squeaked.

“Tobio-kun, If you said it that way, it sounds like I am the one who interfered you relationship with him, don’t you think?”

Tobio’s eyes went round, “No, I mean-”

“Jesus, Tobio-kun, I am just joking.” Atsumu laughed out loud, “You are so easy to tease, I could not help it.”

Tobio looked at him skeptically,“I am going home.” He stood up and Atsumu tugged his hand.

“No more teasing, I promise. At least finish your food.”

“You said it was just a dinner.” Tobio showed disapproval at this current situation where they both now sitting next to each other on the bus.

“Don’t be too full of your self. My place happens to be the same direction as yours, what can I do?”

Tobio studied him,“Are you telling the truth?”

“Of course. Why would I follow you all the way to your home. I also have much things to do.” Atsumu refused to look him in the eye and turned away.

“Why are you avoiding my gaze?”

“I am not. Look, the night lights is so pretty,” the he pointed out at the sight outside the window bus out of nowhere.

Tobio did realize that Atsumu tried to divert his attention now and he chose to give in since it was true that the scenery was beautiful.

“This is why I rejected Hinata’s offer to stay in the same apartment with him. I like the night atmosphere from the street.”Tobio let a smile while saying that and Atsumu stunned how beautiful it looked. How the night lights from building and vehicles reflected in his eyes was magnificent.

He must be too out of his thoughts because the next thing he saw was Tobio’s concerned face looked at him.

“Miya-san, are you okay?”

Atsumu blinked his eyes, “Sure, what was that again?”

“We are here.”

“Ah.” Atsumu just now realized that the bus has stopped and then they both got off from the bus the he heard Tobio asked him,“Which way did you take?”

Without a thought, Atsumu answered hurriedly,“The same as yours.”

“You know where I live?”

Just then he realized his mistake, “Oh, no, I am not. It just, Shouyou-kun mentioned it before that he gonna pass your house when he goes to mine. Yeah that.” Atsumu ended that with an awkward smile. He could worked out with Shouyou later, more important was how to escape from Tobio’s suspicious state, he thought.

Seems like it was Atsumu’s lucky day, Tobio bought his lame excuses and just shrugged it off much for his relieved.

“Tobio-kun, can I ask you something? But it’s okay if you don’t want to answer it.”Atsumu asked between their little steps and the brief touches of their hands as they walked side by side all the way to Tobio’s house.

“Sure.”Tobio approved.

“Why did you break up?”

Atsumu saw Tobio paused for a second before walked again.

“I don’t know.”Tobio answered that sounds more like questioned it self.

“I heard you are the one who asked fot it.”

“Hmm, that is correct.”

“Then, why-?”

“I did not mean to,”he started, “i was just trying to make sure, I mean, considering the fact that he is Oikawa Tooru. I kind of don’t trust myself, but he agreed immediately. So, yeah.”

Atsumu whispered,“Right, he is Oikawa Tooru, but you are Kageyama Tobio.”

“Come again?”Tobio inquired.

“No, nothing. I heard you both broke up with good terms then why are you avoiding him like that?”

“You sure heard a lot. I can understand it though, since we talk about Oikawa-san.”He admitted.

Atsumu shoved his hands into his pocket when he retorted, “Him? What about him? Why would I want to know much about him?”

Tobio stared at him confusedly then bobbed his head, “Ah, Hinata must be talk about me a lot.”

“Nah, that’s also wrong.”Atsumu quickly answered.

Tobio stopped walking and turn his face at Atsumu. He blinked at him and Atsumu just replied with a smile.

“Why did you stay still? Is it here?”

“Ah, yes it is here. Want to come inside?”Tobio offered.

“I would really love to but maybe next time, you should take a rest. Thank you for today, Tobio-kun, and see you tomorrow.”

Tobio titled his head, “You gonna see me tomorrow too?”

Atsumu bit his lips and massaged the back of his neck, “Well, not really, just in case we meet by accident or something.”

“Ah, right. And I should be the one who thanked you, I supposed. Thank you for today, Miya-san. Take care of you way home and good night.”

Tobio bid him another good bye before he entered his house. Atsumu watched as he disappeared behind the door and stayed there for a moment and then took out his phone, informing Hinata what happened today just in case Tobio tried to confirm about Atsumu to him. After a few minutes, Atsumu took the last glance at Tobio’s house and turned away proceed to take the same way he took with Tobio from before, got into the same round-trip bus he took with Tobio from before, to the bus stop he waited after he took his first dinner with Tobio from before, and finally went to the right direction to his home which was the very opposite from Tobio’s home. If someone insisted they saw his smile never left his face all the way home, Atsumu swore they had no proof on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Author's Note:**

> y'all...


End file.
